coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9495 (29th June 2018)
Plot Flora regains consciousness. Daniel calls the police when she says she was attacked. Steve tells Mike that customers have been complaining about his unprofessional behaviour. Mike realises he's about to be sacked and resigns first, bitterly wishing Johnny a happy life with Liz as he walks out. Flora tries to protect Simon by telling the police there was only one attacker but under further questioning she admits that Simon was the other one. Beth finds Sarah in the factory waiting for the Bradshaw order to come through. Craig and Kayla wait for Beth and Kirk at the flat but neither turns up. Mike tells Liz that Steve and Johnny conspired to sack him before leaving the Street. Beth makes Kirk distract Sarah while she uses the office computer. Kirk pretends to have mixed up some orders to get Sarah out of the office. Flora discovers that her mother's engagement ring wasn't stolen and gives it to Daniel to propose to Sinead. Daniel does so and she immediately accepts. Peter and Ken are ashamed when the police arrive at No.1 and arrest Simon. At the police station, Simon refuses to answer any questions, maintaining that he disturbed the intruder. Peter suspects it was Tyler and tells the police all about him. Simon covers for his mate until Peter points out that he ran away leaving Simon to suffer the consequences. Simon names Tyler as having robbed the flat and the cafe. Beth finds the Bradshaws contract on the office computer and changes the quantity from 1,000 units to 4,000 on Carla's orders; Carla wants to stretch Alya to breaking point. Daniel and Sinead announce their engagement to the Barlows. The news makes Tracy feel insecure about her own relationship. When Steve moans that it would take a proposal to prove that he loves her, Tracy pounces on the comment and agrees to marry him. He doesn't have the heart to turn her down. Jack grazes his knee while playing football with Sophie. Craig is annoyed that Beth didn't make any effort for Kayla. Seb tells Faye he has a date with another girl. She pretends she doesn't mind. The Barlows celebrate the double engagement. Alya is unfazed by the tight deadline for the Bradshaws order. Peter offers Simon a clean break and says he's proud of him. Tyler shows up after being charged and threatens to hurt Simon. Cast Regular cast *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Carla Connor - Alison King *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment Guest cast *Tyler Jefferies - Will Barnett *Flora McArdle - Eileen Davies *Kayla Clifton - Mollie Winnard *Mike Thornberry - Louis Emerick *PC Mills - Serena Ryan Places *Coronation Street - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, hallway and yard *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Rosamund Street *Street Cars *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room Notes *Andy Merchant was credited as the Stunt Coordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Daniel's proposal to Sinead inspires Steve; Carla informs Johnny that she has plans to inundate Alya with work until she can no longer cope; and Tyler vows revenge after Simon tells the police everything. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,960,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2018 episodes